And when the darkness comes
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple meeting between the two in a graveyard. They found themselves sucked into a labyrinth of their deepest fears...


As the Darkness Comes  
  
Chapter one: Labyrinth   
  
@@@@@@@  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but this insane idea was mine. Too much sugar!   
  
@@@@@@@  
  
You gotta lose  
You can't win  
All the time  
You gotta lose  
I know  
I see trouble  
Coming down the line  
  
Yami rocked back and forth on the gravestone. The mist swirled around him and he looked around. The full moon shone down on him and a dog barked off in the distance. Yami looked around again. Where was Shadi? The wind rustled through the dead autumn trees and whispered in Yami's ear. Then...absolute silence.  
  
"I'm surprised you waited so long." Yami jumped and turned around.   
  
Shadi stood half-frozen in the mist. Yami nodded, still sitting on the gravestone. The wind blew through his hair and gently tugged at his jacket.  
  
"You told me to meet at seven. It's ten." Yami said, hopping off the stone.   
  
"You called the meeting, so talk."   
  
Yami opened his mouth to speak when a shrill, high-pitched shriek split the air. The two tensed and looked around. Shadi pointed left. The two slipped silently over the graves as the scream split the air again. Yami nearly tripped as he tried to clear a grave. Shadi hissed at him and pressed his finger to his lips. Yami nodded and peered over the stone.   
  
Nothing.   
  
"There's nothing there." Yami hissed.  
  
"Take a second look."   
  
Yami did, and there was still nothing. He turned to tell Shadi there was nothing there, but he had vanished. Yami opened his mouth to say something but was suddenly sucked into a strange black vortex.   
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH----OOF!!!"  
  
Yami crawled off of Shadi as quickly as he could. He looked around as Shadi managed to stand up. He rubbed his head and looked around also.   
  
"One word comes to mind." He said.  
  
"I see a phrase. It says 'What the hell happened?'" Yami said.   
  
"I say we're trapped in a sinister and freaky labyrinth someone created for fun."   
  
"I hate it when you're right."   
  
"Let's just find the way out."  
  
"Agreed."   
  
After sorting that out, the two walked forwards. There was little light and the walls were a dull gray. Water dripped down from the ceiling into small puddles in their path. It was dark, dank, and cold. Their footsteps echoed in the silence as they took lefts and rights at random. Shadi suddenly stopped. He held his arm out as if to tell Yami to stop and be quiet.   
  
There was a low rumbling sound. It got closer and louder. Yami tensed and looked around.  
  
"A tank." He hissed. Shadi nodded as if he actually cared.   
  
But Yami was right. Out of the shadows came the red, drill-like nose of the Labyrinth Tank. Yami reached for his deck, only to realize that Yugi had it and he didn't.   
  
"Shit."   
  
The tank inched closer. Yami and Shadi took a step back. There was a metallic *cling* sound. Yami looked down to see a large metal clamp around his right ankle. The tank came closer yet, and Yami couldn't move. Yami fell backwards, to keep from getting skewered. Pain exploded in his ankle.   
  
"Yami! Look!" He did, and the tank was gone. The clamp around his ankle vanished, but the pain didn't.   
  
"I think it's broken." Shadi said, inspecting the ankle. Yami leaned against a wall and stood up. He limped alongside Shadi, leaning on the wall.   
  
"That was cruel. Someone is behind us and playing these cruel tricks on us."   
  
"I agree."   
  
Shadi yawned. Yami sweatdropped and leaned on his good foot.   
  
"Let's sleep shall we?" He suggested.   
  
Shadi agreed.   
  
Yami collapsed into a heap and removed his jacket. He spread it below him like a makeshift bed and fell asleep instantly. Shadi was about to do the same when...  
  
"Anthy...that's not fair...Ryou has an unfair ad...vantage..."   
  
Yami talks in his sleep!  
  
Shadi smiled and removed his cape (HE HAS A CAPE! *high squeaky laughter* I did extensive research and found this out!) and spread it over Yami Yugi like a blanket. He leaned back against one of the walls and stared at the black ceiling.   
  
"We're gonna need to get out of here fast. None of us are going to last very long on our own." 


End file.
